Firsts
by AnnaEndedTheWorld
Summary: He'll be her first. She signed a contract.
1. Chapter 1

He'll be her first.

* * *

He watches her.

He's always watched her.

She lies on the floor of an abandoned apartment with that kid with the glasses. She's stroking her hand on his neck, and her eyes are bright and her cheeks are flushed, and Ryodan can feel the growl starting in him, low and deep.

Exclusivity. That's what she's promised him. She may not realize what that means, yet.

But she will.

He'll be her first. Everything. Kiss, orgasm, sex, love. He'll be her last. Everything. Kiss, orgasm, sex, love. No one else is going to touch her. Ever.

For a moment, he'd thought he was too late. She showed up in his office in Christian's clothes, and although she denied anything had happened, the fact that she couldn't look him straight in the eye said otherwise. And then learning she'd been in his bed … pictures, pictures of Christian on top of her, _inside of her_, flashed through his mind. He could barely keep a lid on his rage that day. Dani was going to be locked down, chained to a wall. Chained to his fucking bed, because if she was ready for the Highlander, she was certainly fucking ready for him. And it might be weeks before he let her free.

And he was going to kill Christian.

And then Dani disappeared. Just, gone. A month, and although he tore about the entire city, he couldn't find her. He tried to distract himself with Jo, but when he had her bent over his desk, his hand on the back of her neck, he couldn't help but think of what it would feel like to have a fall of radiant red curls fisted in his hand while he thrust deep.

Dani came back, but it was with the Highlander, and the triumph in the fucking half faerie's eyes … well, Ryodan had never been afraid in his life, but he was then.

But he hadn't touched her. She was still innocent. And now he was gone with the hag and Ryodan didn't have to worry about someone else trying to get in Dani's pants anymore.

He turns back to watch her. She and the kid are laughing now. He'd kill that kid with the stupid fucking name (what kind of fucking name is Dancer?), except he learned that day at the church that he needs him, alive. Dani's not immortal (not yet - he'll be damned if he's going to let her die, young or of old age. He only found her a few years ago. He hasn't even had her yet. She's not going anywhere, whether she wants to, or not). So for now, he's got the kid around to keep her safe. Once he's served his purpose, it's bye bye, Dancer.

Dani will never forgive him for it. Ryodan doesn't give a shit. She's his. She'll always be his.

Dancer's sitting up now. He's reaching his arms out to Dani, around her. She resists at first - kid hates when anyone touches her - then leans in, lets him hold her. He starts nuzzling her neck a bit. Ryodan turns up his "like, unfairly superhero hearing," as Dani calls it.

"Dani," the little fucking shithead says. "Dani, you smell so good…" The kid groans.

Ryodan wants to roar. The beast is trying to fight its way out. Dancer is turning her fucking face to meet his and is leaning in, and Dani isn't stopping him. Part of Ryodan knows that maybe he should leave them alone, let it go. He's not a first kind of man. Maybe she deserves something sweet and young. It's not like he won't have her later. Maybe this is for the best.

Fuck that.

The next second, he's inside, and he's hauled Dani off of Dancer and she's over his shoulder. He bends over to confront the fucking kid, ignoring Dani as she wiggles on him. He puts his hand on his ass to hold her still (and because he wants to). She squeaks. He smiles.

"Boss, put me the feck down!"

He looks at Dancer.

"You ever touch her again, it will be your head hanging on my wall."

"What the fuck gives you the right to come barging in here? Dani's her own woman, let her make her own choices."

"Yea!" Comes the voice over his shoulder. Ryodan once again ignores it. He'll deal with her in a moment.

"That choice isn't going to be you. Get it through your head, kid: This is a war you've already lost. You lost years ago."

The kid looks grim. "You think by keeping me away from her, you'll get her all to yourself, don't you. Doesn't mean she'll choose you."

"She already has."

"What the feck are you two talking about, with all this choosing stuff? Will someone please explain to me what is going on? Dude, put me DOWN."

They're done here. The kid got his warning.

Ryodan … what does she call it? Fast-moing? He fast-mos them to Chester's, and upstairs to his office. Only then does he let her go, depositing her in the chair across from his desk.

She's up in one second, fists raised.

"Oh! You and me, we're gonna have it out!" Her hair (his fist in it as he pushes inside, but he won't think about that right now) falls back on her shoulders, and her eyes have ignited. She's breathtaking. Ryodan's known hundreds of beautiful women. Thousands. Don't even fucking come close.

His. The beast is raging. Take. Claim.

Instead he sits behind his desk. Steeples his fingers together.

"Dani, Dani, Dani," he murmurs, in that way he knows she hates. "We've had this conversation, the exclusivity one. This is your last warning."

"I thought you said that was about teaching. Dancer wasn't teaching me anything."

"He was trying to."

He gets up from his desk and stalks towards her. Slowly. She tilts her head back to look at him, and even though she stays still, he knows the effort it takes her. Knows she wants to run.

"Nobody," Ryodan says, and he reaches his hand down, cups her cheek, runs a finger down it, "is going to teach you _anything_ but me. Understand?"

And then he picks her up and kisses her.

He tries to be gentle. Really, he does. But she gasps into his mouth and his control was shot as soon as that fucking kid got his hands on her. He has barely any control around her.

It's Dani. She doesn't need gentle, anyway.

He bites her lip and the second she opens her mouth in surprise, he pushes his way in. Her mouth is wet and so hot and not timid. He knew she wouldn't be. Confused, maybe, but not timid. She licks at him and bites at him and wraps her arms around his neck, fists a hand in his hair. She's making little mewling noises (he told her she'd mewl, didn't he?) and gasping and grinding herself all over him.

It's all he can do to keeps his hands around her waist. To keep himself from ripping her shirt of her head and shoving her pants down and his fingers inside of her, rubbing her till she comes for him. He wants to push her against the wall, push himself inside of her, get the satisfaction of that small tear, the small bite of pain in her eyes, to know that he's the first. He wants her on her back, her knees. He wants his head between her legs. He wants her mouth around him.

He wants it all. He'll have it all.

But not today.

He eases back, looks at her. Her eyes are glazed over.

Soon, he promises himself. Each night, he'll move in on her. Push her a little farther. He'll stop with the other women - he knows better than to think she'll let him touch her if he has anyone else.

He won't need other women. Doesn't need them. Frankly hasn't, since she was 13 and zooming around his club. Placeholders, all of them. He just had to wait.

The wait is almost over.

He taps Dani on her lips, twice.

"Exclusivity, Dani." He reminds her. "Don't forget again."

She shoves her hair off her face, lifts her chin at him. She's shaking, but she's pretending not to.

Good girl.

"I'm mine. Not yours. Mine. I choose."

"You already have."

Then he's pressing the button and the door to his office has slid open. She turns, ready to run.

"8 p.m. tomorrow," he tells her. "Be on time."

His now. No more waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

What the FECK just happened?

Dani paces in her bedroom. She lives at Chester's now (and doesn't that sting? But it's something she doesn't feel like fighting Ryodan on, especially when she has her own flat screen TV and a hot shower and real food every day), but she has a lock on her door and privacy and whatever.

Still. What the hell happened?

She was already confused enough when she was at Dancer's. She's not stupid. She knows he was about to kiss her. But what the fuck - not feck, fuck - was Ryodan doing there? Where the hell did he come from? And why was he so pissed?

And then … just now… in his office ...

She rubs her fingers on her lips. They burn, feel bruised.

What was he doing? Why did he do it?

Everything in her burns. She feels shaky. When she thinks about how it felt - the sting of his teeth on her lip, the scratch of his facial hair on his cheek, the smooth tangle of his tongue on hers - gad. She wants to moan. She does. Luckily, no one can hear her.

What the hell does this mean? Does Ryodan now think he's going to like, nod at her and bang her on his desk, like the rest? As fecking if. He may be hot (fine, she'll admit that), but she's not about to become one in a line of many. He has another thing coming.

Exclusivity. Bullshit. Exclusivity either goes both ways, or it doesn't exist.

She's gonna choose. And it ain't gonna be him. And boy, isn't that going to burn?

She grins. The Mega has everything under control.

Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Close the door. Take a seat."

Dani's seen Mad Men. Didn't expect it of Ryodan. Although … does he have a little of Don Draper in him?

She scowls. Exclusivity, my ass.

"I said," and his words are harsh, guttural, his hands gripping the desk, "SIT."

So she sits. Satisfied, too, because in some way, she affects him. Maybe not the same way he affects her (his tongue deep in her mouth, his hands digging deep into her waist). Still.

"What's the plan today, boss?" She forces herself to look at him in the eye. Dani doesn't hide.

"People are being burned alive. Looks like humans are doing it. Definitely not fey."

"Why do you care?" Since when does he give a shit about humans? About anyone?

"Because," and he stands up and glides over to her, "you do. This one's for you."

He cups her chin, tilts her head up towards him. Dani braces herself. Instead, he just releases her.

"Ideas?" He's back behind his desk again, face impassive.

"We Care? Some nut job arsonist?" Dani shrugs.

"I want you to infiltrate We Care."

"No. Fecking. Way."

"Tell them," he continues, as if she hasn't spoken, "that you've realized combining efforts will help people more. Fade found out where their next meeting is. I expect you to be there. But," and he stares at her, "be fucking careful for once."

"Okay," she shrugs. Not going to win this one, so why bother? "Anything else, or can I go?" She's itching to kill fey today, drive her sword through them, watch them die, save some human lives. She needs to do something. She's so wired, and Dani never drinks coffee.

"Yes," he says. "Come here."

He waits. The silence stretches. Another day, Dani remembers. When he told her the same thing, when he told her he'd make her feel better than she'd ever felt in her life. Dani believes that now, has the evidence to prove it.

So she goes over to him. He reaches for her waist, lifts her, sets her down in his lap.

"Today," he tells her, his lips whispering along her ear, and god does that make her feel good. Dani shudders. "Today, we go further."

He lowers his lips to hers. There's no attempt at gentleness this time. He pushes his lips on hers, bites - she shudders again - then pushes his way inside. His tongue fondles hers, wraps around hers, pushes in, out, in, out. Dani knows what thrusting looks like (from the times she's seen Ryodan do it), so she knows what he's imitating, now.

Then one of his hands is behind her, holding her wrists in place, while the other snakes it's way down her body. It lingers at her breasts, circles, tweaks her nipples.

"Feck," she moans into his mouth, and he laughs into hers, deep.

His fingers continue their journey, lower, lower. They tease at her waist, and Dani inhales, fast. Her side tenses up, cramps. Too much feeling, too much.

They move down, snap open her jeans, one button at a time. She closes her eyes.

At the first touch of his hand on her … well, you know … Dani freezes.

"Wait," she chokes out, pulling away.

"Wait?" She opens her eyes. Ryodan is staring at her, and his eyes are almost red. What the hell?

"No, Dani. I've waited long enough," and his hand descends lower, starts tracing circles, around and around. Not exactly where she wants, but close. "No more waiting."

And then his fingers move in, around, and around. She closes her eyes again, moaning into his mouth. Dani has orgasmed - once. When she was protecting Mac from the Unseelie Princes, just being around them tightened and unleashed something in her body, like someone poured sweet syrup on her, then lit a match. Sugary combustion. She feels like this now, except it's more personal, because it's Ryodan.

Ryodan. When did she stop hating him?

And then she can't think, at all, because his fingers are inside of her, pushing in, pulling out. It almost hurts, but when he rubs them against a certain spot, it doesn't hurt anymore.

God, she's so close...

"Open your eyes. Look at me."

She does. Stares at him. There's so much in them, things she can't understand. Doesn't want to. Anger and satisfaction and lust and ownership and … something else, something she can't define. Tenderness? Or -

No. No, it can't be.

She tries to pull away, but he still has his hand around her wrists, and somehow that makes everything in her clench tighter.

"Fuck, Dani," he says, and then speeds up his fingers, placing his thumb against her, circling, circling...

"You're mine, Dani. Mine," and he punctuates each word with a thrust, a twist. "All. Fucking. Mine."

And on that, everything bursts inside of her. Forget fucking syrup. Someone's hit her body with a firework, literally thrown one right after. She screams, and he swallows it up with his mouth, but the roaring inside her ears doesn't stop.

They're both breathing, hard.

And then Ryodan does something crazy - he kisses her on her forehead. Strokes his hand through her hair. He's still holding onto her wrists, though. She tries to stay away, but the look in his eyes stops her.

She sighs and settles into his chest. This is a bad, bad idea, but she can't seem to help herself.

The sound of the door sliding open behind her.

"Boss, there's a problem -"

It's Lor. Dani cranes around to look. He's staring at both of them. She expects his jaw to be on the floor. Like, hers is, or would be. But instead he just grins at them.

"Took you long enough, kid," he says. "I'll make myself scarce."

"Do that," Ryodan says.

When the door closes, he takes Dani's chin back in his hand, searches her eyes, kisses her.

She leans back against the desk.

The desk.

That fucking desk.

"Get the hell off of me! Let me go!" She tries to freeze frame away from him, but his arms come around her, implacable.

"What, you think I'm going to be another one of your bimbo skanks? Just flip my skirt up and bend me over your desk? No fucking way, dude." She's shaking, she's so angry.

He stares at her, then, getting it, laughs. She rarely ever hears him laugh that way, so full of joy, of peace.

"Dani, I know better than to fuck you over my desk. And no, you're not just another one, of anything."

"Yea, and tomorrow, when you bring another girl upstairs."

"I won't."

"Bullshit."

"Try me. You might like what you find. Actually, you already have."

He flexes underneath her, and she can feel how hard he is. Jesus fucking Christ.

"Please, Boss. I need … space. Need to process." She needs to get away. Real, real fast.

"Fine. Tomorrow night, 8 p.m."

He releases her, and she backs away from him, slowly. And then he's there, behind her, hands on her waist, nipping at her ear.

"Don't be late, Dani. You don't want to piss me off, I promise."

She doesn't show up the next night.


End file.
